


Virtue and Romance

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Hannibal drinks human blood, M/M, Meet-Cute, Useless Vampires, Vampires, Will does not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Will thought he was the only vampire, after meeting Hannibal he knows different. Hannibal drinks human blood though. What is Will going to do knowing his new friend is a murderer?





	1. Chapter 1

Will wasn’t sure when the craving began. 

He had been a vampire since he turned twenty. In a dark alley in the back Louisiana, he found himself pushes against the wall and a stranger's teeth going into his skin. The three days it took for him the change, the person who decided to change him was long gone. 

He had kept the secret pretty well, from what he could tell there weren’t very many vampires left. If there was he had never met any. The only reason he figured out what he was is because he craved blood. 

Blood. The thing that controlled every part of his life. 

He got told sometimes he was young looking, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. Nobody knew that he looked exactly the same as when he was younger. The only thing that he was blessed with is unlike the movies his hair would grow, letting him grow some scruff so that he could at least look like he should be in his early thirties. Other pluses was he could still eat garlic, touch crosses and could see himself in the mirror. Even though he honestly didn’t look in the mirror to often. 

  
  


Teaching at the FBI was as close as he was ever going to get to work for them. He didn’t have to have a check-up and get put away for not having a heartbeat. He could have easy access to criminals and blood. He was still on the outside, the boy that didn’t fit in. But honestly, it was better that way. Better to be alone. Safer for others if he was alone too. 

He could taste the blood of his only victim, feel the way his body felt on the high of the kill. If he slept he felt like he would have nightmares. 

~~~~

“Will.” Will looks up from his laptop to look at Beverly Katz walking up to his desk. They worked together sometimes, she came to him for advice most of the time. Jack had tried a few weeks ago to get him to join him but even if Will wanted to, he couldn’t find himself in a bloody crime scene. His eyes turning red and growing fangs randomly might be a concern for some FBI agents. Will sighs and takes off his glasses looking up at Beverly annoyed. He was trying to finish grading papers, which were awful and already making him thirsty from agitation. He should have drank more this morning, 

“What?” 

“You look like you haven’t slept all day.” She crosses her arms over her blouse. Will gives her a dead stare, impatient for her to get to the point of the visit. He liked Beverly but he was thirstier than he thought he was originally. She smelled amazing, and he could see the thrum of her blood under his skin. He felt his agitations growing. “Don’t look at me like that, I have a case I need your help on.” 

“Did you bring pictures?” Will takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He really needed blood. He wasn’t usually so stupid with this. 

“Of course I did. Come on, I’ll buy you lunch. And maybe a coffee?” Will sighs, she was just being a nice he had to remind himself. She didn’t know that she was being completely unhelpful. “There’s also a friend I want you to meet. The new guy that Jack has brought on. I think you’ll be impressed by him.” Will rolls his eyes, he sure he wouldn’t be. Whatever second rate wack job Jack decided to bring on when Will himself said no. 

“Fine, let’s go. I need a break from these awful papers anyway.” He packed his bag as Beverly hums. She looked nervous, he could smell it on her. He wondered what she could possibly be nervous about. It was just a case. 

~~~

“This place is not the usually ramen you force me into. I am not dressed for this Beverly.” Will hisses out the last few words and glares around the restaurant. Beverly ignores him and tells the hostess the name. 

“Yes, we are meeting Lecter.” The hostess smiles at him when Beverly says it, and Will looks at her unable to picture anything but the blood under her very thin skin. She was wind chaffed, and Will could imagine how she would taste sweet and innocent. He grinds his teeth together and puts his head down so he won’t look at her. He should have turned Beverly down. He should have turned down lunch and helping her and went back to not talking to anybody. Talking at his students for a few hours. Beverly ignores him for the most part as the hostess walks them across the restaurant. 

A man sits in the back, a tucked-away table. The restaurant was someplace Will wouldn’t go, even if he ate human food. It looked stuffy, the people so overly friendly. The food was probably more expensive than the mortgage he paid on his house. The man looks up, standing up as they walk up to the table and Will hates him on principle. 

“Ms. Katz, it’s so good to see you.” The man shakes Beverly’s hand and puts his out to shake Will’s. WIll looks at the hand like it has mildly offended him. The man easily puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out Beverly’s chair for her. “Who is your friend?” 

He does not pull out Will’s chair for him, which Will, of course, is not offended by. Will sits down next to Beverly and wondered how bloody one can order steaks. 

“This is Will Graham. We talked about his paper on insect activity?”Hannibal smiles and nods, his eyes not leaving Will’s face. Will doesn’t look up at him, messing with instead the napkin on the table. Beverly elbows him, and he jerks his head up to glare at her. “He’s really a friendly guy, I swear. He’s just hungry.” 

“Oh yeah, hungry.” Will looks up at Hannibal and narrows his eyes. He has no blood flush. Will felt weird looking at him. Tense. Hannibal looked at ease, and that made Will tense more. What an asshole. 

Of course, the first vampire Will would meet would be a complete asshole. 

“You wanted to discuss the case over lunch with me correct?” Beverly nodded and pulls out case files. From the corner they were in, nobody would be able to see the bloody pictures Beverly pointed out. Will has to ask to see them later, so he see them correctly. There were too many people around. Which Beverly would know. Which means he is really just here to meet this Hannibal Lecter. Beverly and Hannibal are talking to each other, and Will can’t stop thinking about how he can’t smell Hannibal’s blood or see it. 

  
It could mean one thing, and Will really wasn’t ready to deal with the fact that he has possibly found another vampire. 

Will narrows his eyes at him, and Hannibal smiled at him. Polite. 

“Um..anyway.” Beverly continued her questions. Hannibal and Will went back and forth with ideas about the case. Beverly didn’t seem to be bothered by not being able to talk, just looking between them with an overly pleased expression. Will leaves as soon as they all finish lunch. 

He needed to go back and think about what he was going to do with the first vampire he had ever met. He felt nervous, but for some reason also soothed. 

Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Will was walking out his front door to let his dog out. He had fixed a motor, trying to keep busy at night was the worst thing sometimes. He had finished all of his grading and drank a liter of blood. After dealing with Dr. Lecter yesterday he just wanted the thirst to go away for a little while. How was he supposed to deal with another vampire? He was much better off when he was alone. 

Whistling at his dogs for them come in, Will looks up in surprise as he hears a car quietly making its way down the road. Confused Will watches an overpriced Bentley pull up. He can see Hannibal clearly in the driver’s seat and he wonders if he went inside and locked the door if the man would leave. 

Sighing as his dogs run up to the car instead of listening to him. He would have to talk to the man now, wouldn’t he? Frowning to himself Will looks down and notices that he’s in his underwear. Not only did he have to deal with this first thing in the morning, he had to deal with it while half-naked. 

“Good morning.” Hannibal has a small basket in his hands as he gets out of the car and Will eyes it warily. He can smell the blond in the basket. The human blood. He squints his eyes at Hannibal. “I was wondering if we could have breakfast together.” Will sighed and turned to walk back into his house whistling as the dogs and Hannibal followed him inside. He could feel his gums start to ache at the smell of blood, and he was trying to figure out what he could possibly do about the fact that the only other vampire he knew was a murderer. It’s not like he could have Hannibal arrested. Trying to imagine a vampire going crazy from thirst in a prison cell doesn’t sound like a great idea. 

Hannibal follows him inside and goes to set up Will’s small kitchen table. He had actual food, though the small jar of blood sat on the table and seems to glare at Will. Human blood. It smelled almost fresh too, which raised more questions of where exactly Hannibal got the blood.

“Please, sit down.” being asked to sit down in his house kind of made him want to scream, but he was also just kind of sure Hannibal might just be like that. Sighing, he sits down as Hannibal brings out plates and things for them to eat off of. 

“I’m guessing you want to talk about this?” Hannibal sets up his silverware in front of him. A napkin was under it. Will wondered how old he was, or if he was just that weird. Will sighs and grabs the coffee cup away from him when Hannibal pours blood into the fresh coffee he brought. Everything smelled lovely, Will kind of hated him. 

“We should discuss this yes. You seem surprised to see me.” Will nods, meeting another vampire at a work lunch was a little strange. 

“I haven’t met another vampire in a long time.” Will didn’t want to let out of his cards out, letting Hannibal know that he knew nothing about vampires. Nothing about himself. Hannibal sits across from sipping on his own coffee. Will takes a drink after him, and is surprised by how much he enjoyed it. He never tried mixing blood with his food, but now that he has it makes perfect sense. He tries not to show how much he enjoyed it on his face. 

“I haven’t either. I was pretty sure I was the last one. Or one of the last I should say. I’ve been searching for another for a while. You are a new vampire aren’t you?” 

“Ten years. How about you?” Will was to overly curious about Hannibal’s age not to ask him. Hannibal passes out the food quietly for a second before he answers. Like he was weighing his choices. 

“I am overly 500 years old. You are very young. What happened to you’re maker?” Hannibal takes a bit of the food, and Will mimics him. The food was delicious, and Will could now taste the blood that was lightly blended into the eggs. Maybe the man wasn’t so bad if he could cook like this all the time. 

“I’m not sure.” Will takes another bit of the food, washing it down with his cup of coffee. When he looks up he finds Hannibal’s eyes trained on him. He could tell that Will was holding back, but was too polite, to into making a good first impression on Will to call him out on that. 

Will could work with that. 

“Do you know who the murderer is? That Mrs. Katz asked you to find out?” 

“She’s not married. I don’t figure it out. I just tell them about what the killer is like, just as I know you do.” 

“Not exactly though do you, you can get in these killer’s minds.” Hannibal puts his fork down and focuses fully on Will. Will feels himself tense up, nervous about how fast Hannibal has been able to read him. 

“So? It’s still not my job to find them. I can’t risk it. If there is blood, I don’t know how I will react.” Hannibal nods in understanding.

“It takes a while. You’ll be able to eventually. I was a surgeon for a long time. Blood doesn't affect me anymore.” He gestures with his fork, and Will finds his eyes trained on his hands and not his eyes. Hannibal had to be in his late forties, the smile lines that he had. Will wanted desperately to know his story. He couldn’t get a read on him as well as he could get on humans. 

“What do you want from me Dr. Lecter?” Will stares him down, his eyes focused on him. The fact that he couldn’t read him made Will nervous about him. He didn’t want to get comfortable with the thought of another vampire around him. He knew that he couldn’t trust him, he was a killer. But something in him felt like he could trust Hannibal. 

“I was hoping we could be friends.” 

“We should keep this professional. I don’t need friends.” Hannibal eyes light up at that, and for some reason Will felt himself smiling at him. He was comfortable around the man, and Will couldn't help to wonder if it was because they were similar, or because how they were different. 

~~~ 

When Hannibal finally left, Will was stuck. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do about him. He wasn’t sure if he should take Hannibal at his word or if he should be figuring out how to take him down. He was a killer. Will was overly perplexed about this. He walks to his garage to get a new motor to work on. He had something that he really needed to do. Hopefully he could wrap his mind around the man, the other vampire he had just met. 

  
What did he possibly mean about wanting friendship from him anyway? 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be finished before halloween, so stick around! And I will add tags, so make sure you read them before each update. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter at [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairess)  



End file.
